To the only woman I'll ever love
by lizzabet
Summary: Wayne Hockney had tried his luck at love, but no one could ever compare to her. She was the one. Rayna Jaymes was everything to him and he was determined to save her from her destructive life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first Nashville story but I recently watched the entire show and became obsessed with Rayna and Connie Britton so of course I balled my eyes out when she left. I really wanted them to do more with the hole stalker storyline and make him more dangerous and use that love for her more! I loved the scene where he held her hostage but they I thought they should've talked more about how in love he was with Rayna because the love letter did say he had been incapable of loving another woman. I also would've preferred her being killed by him rather than a car crash heh**

 **So anyways, I thought I'd write my own version of this! Some events are the same but I'll write a lot from Wayne's POV! I don't know yet if I'll use the same lines as the show, perhaps I'll do both. But I know this will be darker than the show because if you've read anything else I've written you know I love to write twisted stuff and women in danger.**

 **This first one is short but I've already written three chapters so if anyone likes this idea I'll post more! And feel free to tell me what you would like to see in this story, what you wished they'd do with this!**

 **—**

Chapter 1

He could see so much of himself in her, perhaps that's what made him drawn to her. Even if she had recently gotten married, he could tell she wasn't happy in that relationship. Not really. He was an alcoholic and an abuser and would never treat her the way she deserved to be treated. But still she pretended for the girls' sake, obviously. She had at least dumped Luke before she walked down the aisle, and a part of him had hoped she would do the same with Deacon. She was drawn to the person who had hurt her the most, hell he almost killed her. Wayne had been around when her daughter wanted to be emancipated and spoke up in court about how awful the husband and father was. All the issues with his anger, how he could blow up at any minute. The man had even given his girlfriend a black eye, and perhaps it was still going on. Perhaps she had been too scared to leave him, afraid of what would happen if she kicked him out. Wayne saw through it all. And he would save her from her miserable life.

So far he hadn't dared to approach her, not knowing how to start the conversation, how to tell her how much he loved her and that he was really the right man for her.

He'd already been following her for months now and had learned all her routines. He had even approached her on the street and ask for a picture and he was well aware that he could've just talked to her right then and there, but would it have been the right moment to proclaim his love for her? No, it needed to be more special than that and she needed to be alone with him, without someone like her manager to poison her mind with the possibility that he would hurt her. Because he wasn't her husband, he would never hurt someone he loved. The flowers was one away but he should've signed the card better. No, she probably thought her husband sent them, as if he loved her enough to send her such a big, beautiful bouquet of flowers.

The only way he knew now that would tell her everything he wanted her to know about his feelings was this sent her a letter. That way he wouldn't be too nervous and forget stuff he needed her to know. He had already written everything down and put them in an envelope together with rose petals. It was a beautiful thing, really, and he was sure it would have the right impact on her. If she knew how much he loved her, she might even leave her husband. Perhaps not right away, but he could would be patient and let her gather the courage to leave that abuser.

He would leave it in her mailbox while she was in her office to make sure he wouldn't miss any important moment of her day.

Parking his car on the opposite side of Highway 65, he watched as she got out of her own vehicle and walked down the street. Her hair flowed beautifully in the wind as she walked and he just longed to run his hands through it as they were cuddled up together on the couch. Oh, how Wayne longed to have her in his arms. She was the most beautiful and kind hearted woman in this world.

Wayne was disappointed when she went into the building and he lost sight of her. He had managed to get a couple more photos for his collection and with that he was satisfied.

With one more glance toward the door she'd disappeared through, he drove away to leave his letter. He had learned exactly how long the drive between her home and the office was and between her kids school. He knew how much it would change with traffic even. Today the traffic was light so I didn't take too long to get to her house. Everyday he would park his car on the streets a couple of hundred feet away to prevent anyone to see the car. No one should be home now, but still he chose to walk the rest of the way just in case.

So far he hadn't been inside of her mansion, no matter how much he wanted to see where she slept. He'd been inside the gates though and watched her through the windows, but closer than that he hadn't dared to go.

His eyes stared at the letter marked 'Rayna' for a few more minutes before leaving it in the mailbox walking back to the car. Soon she would know exactly how he felt about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N A guest reviewer asked if I would let Rayna live in this and of course I will! I was heartbroken when she died and could probably never handle writing that myself. This story will go down a little differently, without a car crash, but still some character-whump... yes Rayna will get hurt in some way. My twisted mind think she got out of the stalker situation a little too easy (okay that probably sounds very wrong). I kind of want him to "save" her from her husband if you know what I mean ;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **—**

Chapter 2

Rayna Jaymes frowned as she picked up her mail and couldn't stop staring at the envelope. As she entered her house she opened the yellow package slowly and pulled out the papers inside. She had gotten fan letters before, but there were so many pages this time. And that wasn't the only thing. Turning the envelope upside down, a pile of red rose petals fell out. Now, that was something different.

Rayna almost jumped out of her skin when her phone suddenly rang. Why was this getting to her? She hadn't even read the letter yet, but she was filled with a terrible feeling.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly when the caller ID said unknown. She wasn't sure why she picked it up when she didn't know who it was, especially after this letter, but it could've been an important call.

To her great relief, the voice on the line told her it was Zach Wells, the millionaire who had just shown interest in investing in her company.

Rayna tried to keep her focus on him, but she just wanted to sit down and read through that letter. The call had something to do about a director and Rayna had to admit that she was unsure about wanting to jump into that so quickly, especially after the offer he had made. She hadn't even accepted yet.

As Zach talked she skimmed through the first page to get an idea of what this was about. The whole thing looked like a love letter. Of course she'd received love letters before, but this one seemed different. Something about it rubbed her the wrong way. And the fact that the envelope just had her name on it, no address or anything, was also disturbing. That meant that whoever had sent it had been to her house and perhaps that creeped her out more than anything.

Her head turned to the door when her husband walked in and she shot him a small smile and walked away from the letter. Having the phone on speaker allowed the man to hear the entire conversation she was having with Zach. Deacon grabbed a glass of water and watched his wife for a few seconds before noticing the pile of rose petals and immediately approached it. His hand touched the rose petals as he picked up the letter, flipping through the pages, his face holding the same worry she'd had only moments ago.

"Alright, bye," she said finally and hung up the phone.

"What's all this?" Deacon was quick to ask.

"I don't know," Rayna shrugged and looked at the letter.

"It's over five pages long," Deacon raised his eyebrows and his wife went to stand next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she tried to brush it off when it freaked her out just as much.

"It's probably nothin'," she said and kissed him, hoping that would calm him down.

"It doesn't have an address. He's been here," Deacon said what she already had thought about before.

"I know, babe, but what would you like me to do?" Rayna sighed and sat down on a stool, resting her head in her hands.

"I don't feel comfortable with you walking around alone for starters."

"Oh you know, it's not that bad. It's just a letter from a fan. I've gotten many letters and then I never hear from them again."

"I think we should call Bucky," Deacon said and Rayna agreed, immediately reaching for her phone and sending him a text. Bucky had been with her for her whole career and also seen her previous fan letters. He could probably tell her if this was actually something to worry about. This would all blow over.

Her husband moved to lean on the kitchen bar next to where she was sitting, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her with those eyes she could always drown in. There was always so much affection in his eyes and she could see how much he loved her. And she loved him too so so much.

"Come here," Rayna beckoned And reached for the color of his shirt to pull him close to her, his lips easily finding hers. Her hands moved to his cheek, feeling his light stubble underneath her palms. "I love you so much," she mumbled against his lips, but didn't want to pull back. Right now she just wanted to be close to him.

His arms snaked around her waist and he lifted her up on the kitchen bar, letting her hook her legs around him. "We should probably stop," he whispered, but he made no move to move away from her. Instead he traced her cheekbone with kisses, making her throw her head back.

Rayna groaned slightly, both out of pleasure and some frustration. "I don't want to stop," she told him and used her legs to press him even closer to her. They'd always kept the sex to beds and the occasional couch, but she would lie if she said the thought of doing it on the kitchen bar didn't excite her. The only fear being that her daughters could walk in on them. But not now. Daphne was in school for a few more hours and Maddie had her internship.

His right hand tangled into her golden hair and she closed her eyes for a moment. God this felt good.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted them and Deacon reluctantly pulled away. Rayna was sure they would've gone all the way if they hadn't been interrupted like this. Her husband decided that he was in a better condition to open the door and would let her get some time to look presentable again. She had almost completely forgotten about the letter she'd received and now had to bring up again. What she really wanted was to forget about all of it and make love to her husband. Now she just had to get this over with.

—

This time he was hiding in the bushes, his car parked a distance away to keep anyone unwanted to see him. He had gotten there before her and watched as she entered her big house. Since he'd been doing this for months he knew exactly where to hide to get the best look at her. There was a beautiful crease between her eyebrows as she opened the letter and he understood why she would react like that. Rayna's husband never showed her this much love and appreciation. Though he wanted to see her smile when she read it, but it didn't come. Instead her phone rang and she answered with speakerphone by the looks of it. Oh, how he wished to know who would disturb her in this special moment, his special moment. A person that drew a small smile to her lips. Was it her husband? No, do you can enter the kitchen right after while Rayna was still on the phone and she smiled. Again. But not for him.

That bastard touched the letters, making Wayne's fists clenched, knuckles turning white. This was private. The letter contained his personal feelings, his love for Rayna, how much she meant for him and how she was the only woman he would ever love. And now she let Deacon read it. Though he couldn't blame her for that because he knew it couldn't be easy to talk back to her abuser. The man did look pissed too as he read it and he hoped he hadn't put her in any kind of trouble. Their relationship was something special and he was well aware that Deacon easily got jealous. Hadn't he beaten up both Teddy and Luke? Was he next on that list?

Perhaps not yet since Deacon had no idea who'd sent the letter. But he would know eventually.

Rayna hung up the phone and directed her attention on that loser. They were talking and he wished he could hear what they were saying, but he was fine with just looking at her face. It was beautiful even when she looked miserable, which she did right now. How could she live with a man who made her feel like that? Maybe he should've caught her when she was alone so she wouldn't have to sit through his jealousy issues. He really did feel bad for her.

A pang of hurt hit him in the heart as he watched that beautiful woman pull her soon to be ex-husband close and kissed him. But they didn't just end with the kiss. They were so close to each other, she was pulling him too close to her and he didn't stop. Of course he wouldn't just stop when he was stuck with such an amazing woman. Would anyone?

Why would she do that? Have sexual intercourse in the kitchen, for the whole world to see? Granted, he was the only one there looking at her, but that didn't mean paparazzis couldn't be hiding nearby. This wasn't the first time he'd watched her in a compromising situation like this, he had seen her naked a few times, but nothing had hurt like this. Just after he had spilled his heart out. Did he mean that little to her?

Or maybe... What if the letter filled her with such excitement that she just had to get it out with the first available guy there? After all, she didn't know where to find Wayne yet, so Deacon was the closest. He needed to tell himself that to keep himself from doing something too rational. He didn't want to take out his anger on her, even now when it seemed like she gave no thoughts to his letters, when she didn't seem to care. He just had to believe it was just an act in front of her husband.

It didn't take long for her manager to arrive and interrupt the two lovers. Wayne was partly relieved that they wouldn't get to make love, but the older man's presence made him frown slightly. What was he doing there? A part of him already knew the answer to that question and that same part was furious that she would choose to show him these personal documents. That had to be Deacon again. He was sure that as soon as she was alone to read everything she would smile like he was only person she could ever love too, the man she had always been waiting for.

—

 **A/N Please review! Love to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay, so I realized that I'm a little nervous about this fanfic because I'm so used to writing crime which is in a different genre than Nashville, and in that genre I like kind of twisted stories and hurting the characters! Though, now that I think about it, Nashville likes to hurt the characters too... With this I want to say that my original plan has always been for Hockney to hurt Rayna, and perhaps a kidnapping situation, but I'm also worried people will hate me for that ;)**

 **I hope you like this chapter though! My fingers had their own lives when writing about her artists... Okay, I had thought a lot about that.**

 **Oh and I'm so happy Connie got nominated for the Golden Globes for her role in Dirty John! Even if I know Amy Adams will probably win, or Arquette, but I'm happy everytime her work gets that kind of attention because she is amazing! Like have you seen Dirty John?**

 **—**

Chapter 3

"Not another one of these," Bucky sighed as he read through the letter. "Remember the woman who sent you her socks?"

Rayna couldn't help but to laugh at the memory. That was a very strange gift and probably a lot worse than this. She was in the public eye so of course she would have an affectionate fan. She could just recall all the celebrity crushes her daughters had had through the years so the fact that someone would develop one for her was in that strange, right?

"Now with the internet, it's a lot harder to keep your address a secret."

"And this didn't even have an address which means he's been to the house." That was probably the fact that was hardest for her to comprehend.

"It's probably nothing, but it would t be a bad idea to increase you're security."

Well, he had a point there. Actually, she wondered why she hadn't done that before, not that it had ever been a problem, nothing had happened before.

"It's not something worth losing your sleep over," he put down the letter and looked at her. "What's happening with the record label, however, is."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm already losing sleep over that," she laughed and rubbed her face with her hands. Bucky's words made her feel better about this whole ordeal and the fact that he could move on so quickly from this topic made her a lot less worried. About the letters, at least. Her label was a completely different story.

"I still have that offer from Zach Wells," Rayna mentioned, remembering her dinner with the younger man, and the very recent phone call. The idea of actually getting money for her label was very intriguing, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was too good to be true. He did tell her that she could make any final decisions, but what if he turned out to be another Jeff Fordham. Did she really trust him?

"We'll have Sheila look over the contract," Bucky told her and she nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes, I'm sure she'll find a million loopholes in there."

This whole thing was really giving her a headache. They would schedule a meeting with the lawyer later that afternoon, although all she wanted right now was a calm family night at home.

"If you come into the office in an hour we can talk about that," Bucky said and stood up to leave. "I will take the letter with me if that's okay with you. I know I said it's nothing, but it's still better to safe it if something else will come up."

"Yeah, I understand," Rayna nodded and followed the older man to the door. "Wouldn't want the girls to see that and worry."

Bucky leaned in and gave her a hug with a kiss on the cheek. "It's probably best to just let this go."

"You're right," she agreed and watched as he stepped outside. "See you in an hour."

The door closed behind the man and she groaned slightly as she looked at her husband.

"You okay?" he wondered and pulled her into his arms. Oh yes, she really needed that hug right now. Though his hugs always made her feel better. "Do you want me to call the security guy?"

"We probably should, but I don't think we need to worry about that right now," she sighed, knowing that she had a million other more important things to do and worry about.

"You know I will always worry when it comes to your safety," he placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed him back, wanting to stay that way all day, but unfortunately she had to leave soon and couldn't get carried away. This was already proving to be a long day.

Rayna pulled away from her husband and dragged her feet over to the kitchen. Oh, she definitely clean away those rose petals before Maddie and Daphne got home and asked too many questions she didn't want to answer. Grabbing the trashcan, she put it against the edge of the table so she could sweep all the red petals into it.

Her husband stood against the wall, keeping his eyes on her as she moved, analyzing her composure and face to read what she was really feeling. Only he could tell exactly what she was thinking and she loved that he knew her that well, but at the same time she wished it wasn't that easy. Especially when she really just wanted to leave things be, like right now.

Starting her own label had been everything she wanted, to be able to give the artists a sanctuary and let them have more creative control without anyone holding them back. Especially women who deserved to be heard. They all needed someone who had their backs and she always did, even if her label ended up taking the consequence. She had to admit that no matter how much she cared about her artists, she'd had some bad luck with who she'd signed. First Scarlett who really hadn't been ready. Sadie who'd just left after shooting her husband. Neither of these women would've been allowed to leave their contracts if someone else was in charge, but Rayna had known she'd needed to let them both go. Then there was Markus Keen. At least he had finished his record, but after she rejected him he'd still left. They did get a platinum record from him so perhaps there was a win in there too. Then Juliette who always seemed to start trouble anywhere she went, and Rayna had signed her despite her better judgment. And the latest one was Layla who also just disappeared.

And now her label was in serious trouble. Of course she didn't regret putting her faith in these women, and man, but she had hoped for a much better outcome. She didn't want anyone to look at Highway 66 as a vanity project because it definitely wasn't. It was so much more than that and now she had an opportunity to save it, to get some much needed money. She wanted to take them. She had decided she would as long as Sheila didn't find any loopholes.

"Talk to me," Deacon finally spoke up after watching her battle with her thoughts.

Rayna threw him a look and the corners of her lips turned up slightly in a small smile. "You know; there's a lot to think about right now."

"No one will think less or you if you accept his offer," her husband told her and she nodded slightly. "This will be good for the label and help it grow."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a light sigh. "I just don't... I will probably take it."

She just hoped she wasn't making a terrible mistake.

—

That fucking bastard stole her letter. He took the documents where she could read all about his love for her. God, he was frustrated that she would let him do that. Why would she surrounds herself with men who would dominate her, smother her. She was in no position to say no to them and Wayne wanted nothing more than to take away from that life. When that husband of hers started kissing her again, he just couldn't take it anymore and wanted to leave his hiding spot in the garden. The kiss didn't last long though so he chose to stay just for another moment. Everyday he found it hard to stop watching her; she was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. Her body moved so beautifully from the hallway to the kitchen, even when she was exhausted, which he could tell she was, that's how well he knew her.

Wayne tried to make an excuse for her when she so quickly and casually threw away the petals from the roses into the trashcan, as if they meant nothing. Was this also a way to put on a show in front of her husband? Was she just simply cleaning and didn't know what else to do with them? Still made him pissed and none of his excuses could make it better so he chose to leave. He needed to prove to himself that she was under all that pressure from her husband, that she hadn't wanted to do this.

He needed to send her another letter.


End file.
